Pileated Snagret
The Pileated Snagret, is a larger, and more powerful species in the Snavian family. It has a green scaly body, and a much larger head that is red. It is called 'pileated' because it has a crest of feathers on its head. Its eyes are also covered by some ear-like features.This Snagret is definitely more powerful, because not only does it have a lot of more health, it also is able to walk on the ground, and is also a lot taller. This makes it very hard to hurt it by throwing Pikmin onto it. However, Purple Pikmin are the best choice, because it is still possible to throw them on there with good aim, but an ultra-spicy spray is strongly advised so that they can run fast enough, and cause enough damage. The reason Purple Pikmin are great here is that when the creature emerges from the ground, the Purples will make the Snavian 'bounce', like in most cases of enemies, and in the small seconds of those bounces, the Pikmin attached to the Snavian will deal damage, and then it will probably return to the ground without eating any Pikmin. Sometimes, it may get stunned, making it extremely vulnerable. When this tactic is repeated, it should be easy to defeat this creature. As a side note, its cousin the, Burrowing Snagret, can't be stunned because it is attached to the ground. Another, safer, yet more time-consuming strategy, is to run around and wait for the Pileated Snagret to emerge. Every now and then, the Snagret will have trouble coming out of the ground. Toss the Pikmin on it during this time. When it fully emerges, it'll be too weak to attack, and burrow underground again. Repeat until the creature dies. Of course, the creature can always be petrified when the head is emerging, even when it is not having trouble getting out, making it possible to attack the head easily. The Pileated Snagret is found only in Pikmin 2. It can only be found on Sublevel 7 of the Snagret Hole, Sublevel 4 of the Hole of Heroes, and the last (2) sublevel of the Rumbling Grotto in Challenge Mode. Sometimes this creature, and the Burrowing Snagret, may still remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Also, if a Pikmin stands directly where the Pileated Snagret dives into the ground, the Pikmin will be taken under the ground, and will die with the sound as if it were thrown off into an abyss. Sometimes the Pikmin will make the sound, but will not die. This is most likely because they were shoved into the ground, and then knocked back by the Snagret's foot at the same time, saving them. Notes Olimar's Notes This variety of snagret has both the ability to burrow underground and walk above it. It earthy red coloration and distinct yellow eye and ear markings make it immediately recognizable. Despite featuring a chimera-like merging of serpent and avian features, the Pileated Snagret has poor eyesight for a bird, perhaps due to the extended periods spent underground. To compensate for this, its nose features a thermal-sensing organ common to many snakes, making it a dangerously effective hunter. Louie's Notes You haven't lived until you've tried a mint-braised snagret shrank! Or if you're feeling especially saucy, stuff a bird with your favorite can of savory nectar, throw it on the barbeque, and let the juices mingle to make a mean beverage-canister snagret! In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption These are more aggressive and more numerous. Pikmin:The After Years There are 5 Pileated Snagrets in this game, one in the Gnarly Grotto, one in the Exotic Jungle, two in the Forgotten Factory, and one in Rememberance Ravine. Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B 5 pileated snagrets appear: two in Land's End, one in Bath of Mystery, and two as bosses of two separate caves. HOW TO BEAT IT when it's stuck in the grownd throw purple pikmin at it's head and befor it gose back in the grownd bitter spray it. If it comes out of the ground try to make it grab a pikmin and at the exact same time bitter spray it and swarm the beek.Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PRBosses Category:PREnemies Category:Pikmin: Wrath of Mr.B Category:Enemies Category:Gnarly grotto Category:Sky dungeon Category:Quicksand temple Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Extinction